


Hallways

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Husbands AU [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian forgets his lunch. Colin swings by Wayne Enterprises to deliver it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> Nell and Damian are totally besties and they totally gossip about EVERYTHING including Damian’s husband, and when he gets tipsy at Happy Hour he talks about how much he loves him. And Nell is a powerhouse, people are always AMAZED with how much she gets away with, with him.

He’d been to the building before. Once or twice, ages ago.Well, maybe more than that, but only once or twice by _himself_.

“Um…”

And maybe Damian had mentioned it. Over dinner or during a shower or in the afterglow, but Colin tended to tune out when Damian talked work.

“Looking for someone, buddy?” The girl asked. By the nameplate Colin was only just now noticing, her name was Nell. Nell Little, VP.

“My…husband…” Colin felt himself half lifting the bag in his hand as he gaped at the room. “He forgot his…this was his office?”

“His…?” Nell started, then her eyes practically bulged out of her head as she jumped up from her desk. “You’re not…”

“Um…” Colin felt his heart start to beat a little faster. He was never good in meeting strangers, especially not the type of people Damian worked with. “Could you…?”

“ _You’re_ Damian’s husband?!” She came around the desk, curly hair bouncing around her dark face as she ran up to Colin excitedly. “Oh my god, you’re even _cuter_ than he described!”

“Cuter…?” Colin just stared blankly. “Wha…?”

“Oh, and leave it to that _dolt_ not to mention to the _love of his life_ he got a new office.” Nell rolled her eyes. “Couple floors up, sugar. Want me to take you?”

“No, no. I’ve already bothered you enough.” Colin laughed. “Just directions…?”

“If you’re sure.” Nell leaned against her doorframe. “Take the elevator to level Fifty-Three, then an immediate left when you’re out the door. Just down that hallway.”

“Great.” Colin smiled, bowed his head slightly. “Thank you, Ms. Little.”

“Nell, _please_.” She waved him off. Colin nodded and took off down towards the elevator banks. “And hey! Tell Damian to bring you along to the next Happy Hour, would ya!”

Colin waved in indication that he heard her, at the same time mashing the up button. When the elevator arrived, he shifted the bag of food to his other hand and quickly stepped in. Nell gave him one last wave as the doors slid shut.

And he swears he remembered her directions. Off the elevator and immediately left.

The only problem? There _were_ no offices immediately to the left. When he turned to the left, all he saw was the wall of a T-intersection. He went that direction anyway. Maybe if he was lucky enough, Damian would be in the hall. Or he’d be talking to someone and Colin could hear him.

He glanced back at the elevators, hoping to memorize the area, before picking a direction. He went left again, quickly shuffling down the hallway. He peeked in every door, read the name of every door tag. He even came across Tim’s office, but it was shut and locked.

He decided to just follow the hallway. Surely it’ll just loop back around. Then he’ll go back to Nell’s office and ask her to call Damian, take up her offer to escort him. Then Damian can come pick him up. But it apparently didn’t. The hallway just kept winding, and the elevator wells never appeared again.

He felt himself start to panic, just a little. Did he take a wrong turn? Would he be able to get back to the elevator if he turned around? Wasn’t there a stairwell anywhere? Or a bathroom? Before he knew it, it was thirty minutes later.

Now he remembered why he never came to Damian’s office.

He sighed as he came to another corner. He was just going to turn back. Maybe Tim would be back at his office. Maybe he could ask one of the studious employees if they knew where their boss was.

As he spun around he ran smack into another person. When he stumbled back, he took in the other’s appearance, realizing quickly that it was a security guard from the building.

“Oh, sor…”

And maybe it was from his younger days. Cops weren’t always the nicest to Gotham’s orphans. But he felt a sudden need to run. Get away from the man as soon as-

“Mr. Wilkes?” The guard asked gently, holding his hands up in a gesture of assurance.

Colin immediately jerked out of the thought. “Um…yeah?”

The guard smiled in victory. “We’ve been looking for you. Follow me, please.”

Colin hesitantly did what he was told, clutching his bag tightly. “Who’s we…?”

“Ms. Little and Mr. Wayne.” The guard threw over his shoulder. “Ms. Little became concerned when she called Mr. Wayne’s office and was informed that you never arrived.”

“Oh.” Colin felt his face heat up. He couldn’t believe this. _He was an adult for gods’ sake_. What kind of adult gets _lost_ in an office building?!

It didn’t take as long to get back as it did to get lost. Before Colin realized it, they were back at the T-intersection, turning right. The elevator banks came into view, but more than that, so did the people standing in front of it.

“…ext time, don’t assume he knows where he’s going.” Damian was scolding. Nell was standing unashamed in front of him, arms crossed and eyes rolled the ceiling. “ _Christ_ , Nell. _We_ work here and half the time _we_ don’t know where we’re going.”

“Well then learn to communicate, _Boss_ , and tell your _husband_ you got a new office.” Nell shot back. “ _Or_ , don’t forget your freaking _lunch_ , nerd.”

And Colin could see Damian fighting the urge to stomp his foot.

“A- _hem_.” The security guard sounded. Both businesspeople stopped and turned. Nell’s face lit up in a smile while Damian’s seemed to relax, even as a light blush washed over his face in the same moment. “Sir, Ma’am. I found him.”

“Thank you, Felix.” Nell sang as Damian rushed past him. He took hold of Colin’s elbows, then slid them gently down to Colin’s wrists.

“Are you alright?” Damian whispered.

“Fine.” Colin gave a bright grin, and sheepishly held the bag up between them. “You forgot your lunch.”

Damian gave a light chuckle, taking the food in his own hands. “So I’ve been told.”

“Your, uh…” Colin shifted forward, taking Damian in his arms. Damian followed the motion, bending his neck back as he leaned against Colin’s chest. “Your building is big.”

“Incredibly so.” Damian agreed.

“And I hear you got a new office?”

“I did. I can show it to you, if you like.” Damian confirmed. “I mean…you _are_ staying, right? For lunch?”

“Hmm.” Colin kissed his forehead. In his periphery he could see Nell Little and Felix the security guard pretending not to be watching them. Not like he or his husband cared about the outside attention. “If you want me to.”           

“Nell,” Damian sighed with a smirk, backing out of the embrace. He hooked his fingers through Colin’s and spun him around, heading back towards the T-intersection. “Please hold my calls for the afternoon.

“I’m your vice _president_ , not your _secretary_.” Nell called, but with clear amusement.

Damian quickly dragged Colin around the corner – to the _right_ at the intersection, Colin observed. “Then have Drake do it.”

Nell snorted, but turned back to the elevator as Felix hit the button. “You’re gross, Boss.”

Damian didn’t respond, and as soon as they were fully blocked by the wall, Colin let out a laugh. “Nell and I got to talking earlier, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.” Colin leered. “So…you think I’m _cute_ , huh?”

Damian didn’t respond, not verbally, but Colin saw the blush flash up his ears.

(And heard the definitive sound of the lock clicking shut as soon as they dove into the office.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Husbands AU things](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/husbands-au)   
> 


End file.
